mymusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayna
Rayna is Metal's daughter. She is almost like a teenage version of Idol. She is obsessed with One Direction and had a brief crush on Intern 2. Background Rayna was born in 1997 after Metal made her mother Tina pregnant at the Ozzfest in a heady rush, after which her father was forcibly made to marry Tina by her parents. It is also stated by Metal that he forced her to headbang often when she was two, and wonders if it is the reason she isn't incredibly smart in her teen years. Not much else is known about Rayna's past or childhood. In an episonde of MyMusic, it was mentioned that Rayna was dropped very often by her father, when looking through a machine that went back to the past. This was the cause of the mystery bruises on her head in her childhood photoes. Rayna is just a typical girl, who wants to get noticed by her dad. Biography Season One Metal hid Rayna's existence from the other staff members until she appeared in the office to visit him, and he was forced to introduce her. Ever since then, Rayna became a regular visitor at the MyMusic office."Secret Lives" She quickly befriended Idol, who was considered by Rayna as her new BFF for some time. She also became obsessed over Intern 2, her dream crush. She found him to be a "great conversationalist" and to be dreamy."Dual Mysteries"Her friendship with Idol ended after Idol started to think about Intern 2 in a romantic way, and the two soon became sworn enemies."Single Ladies" Eventually, Rayna and Idol finally decided to confront Intern 2 and ask him to choose between the two of them. Surprisingly, Intern 2 chose neither of them and the heart-broken Rayna left the office with no intention to. return."They Finally Kiss" Despite this, she did come back alongside her mother and became an honorary member for ROFTL:BRBTTYL:). And to shock her father for ROFTL:BRBTTYL:) to get the dance down, she threw a lightning bolt, which she can do every ten years, similar to Idol's ability to freeze and rewind time every ten years and Indie's ability to turn people into rats."Family Therapy" After the death of Scene's avatars, Rayna took Scene's place as hostess for the MyMusic News show. However, this soon lead to her becoming a diva. She also hired Talese as her stylist/nutritionist/astrologer. The following day, though, she declared that she was sick of the show, and that the only reason she came to the studio was to record her band's new song. The band itself consisted of Rayna and Punk , however they split immediately after Indie fired both of them. After this, Intern 2 confronted Rayna about Punk, comforting her. Rayna first appreciated his advice and then proceeded to punch him in the stomach, calling it a force of habit. Though in the later episodes Rayne and Intern 2 seem to be on friendly terms. Trivia *Rayna is played by Lia M. Johnson who also stars in TheFineBros. Productions (the creators of the show). *Rayna can throw a lightning bolt every ten years. *According to Metal in Gaming with Metal, while playing Can Your Pet, Rayna eats paper. References Category:Supporting Characters